


We're just bros I swear...

by Sugawarasleftasscheek_69420



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluffy, Gay, Haikyuu - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Spicy, angsty, kinda sexual, okay really sexual at times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29530095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugawarasleftasscheek_69420/pseuds/Sugawarasleftasscheek_69420
Summary: Just dudes being gay
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Sugawara Koushi, Ennoshita Chikara/Sugawara Koushi, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Hinata Shouyou/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, way more that i will name later
Kudos: 7





	We're just bros I swear...

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a random thing of oneshots hope you like them!

ANGST/FLUFF

TW: Eating disorder (sorta), stuff about depression and depressive episodes, suicide

Some angst and lots of fluff

Ennoshita and Tanaka have been friends for a while now. They trust each other and care for each other very much. Tanaka was the first person to figure out Ennoshita had very bad clinical depression. He was also the first person to find out what happens and what he's like during his bad days. Or as you and others may know them, depressive episodes.

These only happen after Ennoshita gets really stressed out about something, or if something bad happens. Sadly, this week long depressive episode/the longest and worst depressive episode that Ennoshita was going through wasn't caused by stress.

Ennoshita's sister was his best friend. Everyone knew that. Especially Tanaka. She would always tease him about his crush on the bald wing spiker when no one else was around. She would pick him up from school and then get him starbucks when she could. She was the type of person everyone loved. But she didn't feel like what everyone else felt towards herself.

She commited suicide a few days ago after she found out her fiance cheated on her. She thought it was her fault for not being ggod enough. Ennoshita was heart broken. Everyone in his classes and volleyball team sent him texts and cards and letters saying how sorry they were for his loss. But nothing they could ever say to Ennoshita would make him feel better.

It started on Monday. Ennoshita's teachers excused him for the week so he could "heal". During that week, all Ennoshita did was drink monsters, water if he felt like it, and played Call Of Duty: Modern Warfare. He never felt like eating so he didn't. I mean, no one could tell him he had to. His parents were at his aunts house to set up funeral plans. For very obvious reasons, Ennoshita didn't go. He couldn't.

Timeskip to Friday

Tanaka was walking home after a long day at school. He decided to stop by Ennoshita's house to see what he was doing and how he was doing. Tanaka already had a key so he didn't have to worry about a way to get in. When he walked in he immediately went up to Ennoshita's room. When he walked in, all he could see were silhouettes. It was dark for the exception of the little bit of light shining through his closed curtains. Then he noticed a lump under the covers of the other wing spikers bed. The lump moved a bit when Tanaka walked forward.

"Hey Chika, How you doin'?" Tanaka asked in the softest voice he could use.

"I don't know" He replied in a quiet, yet sad voice. Tanaka's heart broke a little when he heard the raven haired boy speak.

"Do you think you could sit up so I can see you? And can I turn the light on?" Tanaka asked in the same voice. "Sure" The other boy replied.

Tanaka turned the light on. He heard Ennoshita sit up from his bed. When he turned to face the other boy, his heart broke even more. Ennoshita had tear stained cheeks and a slightly red and puffy face. Tanaka didn't hesitate to walk over to Ennoshita again.

"Is it okay if I hug you?" Tanaka asked. He knows Ennoshita isn't usually big on physical touch, and the last thing he wanted to do was make Ennoshita uncomfortable.

"Please do" Ennoshita replied, his voice cracking a little bit from the tears. Tanaka bent down and gave him a big bear hug. He could tell Ennoshita lost wait. His cheeks felt a little bonier and so did his shoulder. That just made Tanaka hug tighter.

"I'm hungry" Ennoshita finally gave in. He needed to eat. "Do you wanna get McDonald's?" Ennoshita let out a little whimper in response. And that's how they ended up in Ennoshita's bed, watching way to many disney movies, and eating McDonald's and a container of strawberry ice cream.

"Thank you Tanaka, I really appreciate this." Ennoshita said, breaking the comfortable that surrounded them. "No problem Chika" Tanaka replied.

After they finished crying over the last episode of gravity falls (PTSD), they fell asleep in each others arms. And both of them couldn't be any happier.

**Author's Note:**

> plz leave a kudos!


End file.
